The Amestrian Fairy
by Empress of Everything
Summary: When Eden Elric headed West two years after the Promised Day, she didn't expect much. She certainly didn't expect to get involved with guild politics, Team Natsu, and a very handsome mage. Would Fairy Tail become her new home? Or would she always be the Amestrian Fairy and never fit in? {Fem!Edward, no slash. FMA:B/Fairy Tail crossover.}
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Fullmetal

"Oh man, I'm beat." Lucy sank down against a wall. Loke crouched in front of her.

"You going to be okay?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just tired, is all."

"I imagine you would be."

Both Celestial spirit and wizard sprang up into defensive positions. A figure emerged from the smoke of Bixlow's attack.

"Get your hands up," Loke growled.

"They are up." The image coalesced into a young woman dressed in red and black. White gloves covered her upheld hands. "You took one of them out by yourselves? Good job."

Lucy looked closely at her. She didn't look remarkable, just a blonde with a red jacket. Loke seemed to think otherwise.

"Look at the mark on her chest." Lucy caught the hissed words as her lion stepped forward. Now that he mentioned it, Lucy could see part of a strange mark on the left side of her chest. It looked like a guild mark, but different. A black snake surmounted on a black cross with a winged crown over the top.

Maybe Lucy had been wrong in supposing the girl was unremarkable.

The blonde seemed to ignore their scrutiny, instead opting to go down on one knee next to Bixlow, checking his pulse and pulling rope out of her bag.

"What guild do you belong to?" Loke's voice was hard and it didn't go unnoticed by Lucy that he was standing protectively in front of her. So fierce.

The blonde looked up at him. "What was that?" She continued tying Bixlow up, showing an intense amount of focus.

"What guild do you belong to? What mark do you have?" Loke was growing impatient.

"Oh, you mean this?" She straightened and tapped the mark. "It's the mark of my teacher. I don't belong to any guild. I don't even know what that is." She dusted her hands off and nudged Bixlow with her toe. "Okay, where do we need to take these guys?"

"'These guys?'" Lucy asked confused.

"Yeah, there are two more of them trussed up on that roof over there." The girl jerked a thumb backward. "So, what should I do with them?"

Loke and Lucy just stood there open mouthed. "You took out two members of the Thunder Legion?"

"All by yourself?"

The girl scratched her head. "If you mean a dude with green hair and a girl with glasses, then yeah, I guess."

Lucy's eyes felt like they were about to fall out of her head. Loke seemed to share the sentiment. "You took out Freed and Evergreen?"

"Yes. I said that." The girl spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. "Now, they are going to wake up soon so they need to be in a place where they can be contained. Where do we take them?"

Lucy felt as if her brain had broken. Just how powerful was this girl? And she was unaffiliated with a guild? Maybe she would join Fairy Tail...

Her lion at least had some brain power left and he directed the girl to Fairy Tail. She nodded and grabbed the rope holding Bixlow. "You coming?" she asked looking over her shoulder. Lucy jumped. Was she talking to them? The blonde just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I guess." Lucy hurried over, Loke right behind her, and grabbed the rope. The girl smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"I'm Lucy, and this is Loke. What's your name?"

The blonde sized her up and a faint smirk danced in the corners of her mouth. "Most people call me Fullmetal."

"Fullmetal," Lucy repeated.

"Yeah. Now let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, there's the first chapter of what will (hopefully) be a very long, multi-story crossover fic. I really like Fem!Edward Elric and think he would be totally BA as a girl. So iffn y'all like that sort of thing, I hope you'll like this story. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Let us go, already!

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter of The Amestrian Fairy! Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed my story! I'm so excited! Who knew there were so many FMAxFairy Tail crossover lovers? Y'all are amazing! :)

* * *

"Natsu! Levy! Have you broken the enchantment yet?" Lucy cupped a hand around her mouth and hollered as they came in sight of the guild hall.

"No! Not yet, but Levy is still working on it." Natsu came right up to the barrier, pressing his face to it. Red words splayed out by his head. He caught sight of Fullmetal. "Hey, who's that? And, whoa, you got the Thunder Legion!"

The three of them were shoved through the barrier and Natsu and Gajeel made quick work of them while Levy continued to work on the enchantment.

"Well, actually, she got Freed and Evergreen," Lucy said, gesturing.

Fullmetal gave her a serious look. "Don't forget, you and Loke took out Helmet-Dude here."

"WHAT?! You got all of them?! Man..." Natsu banged his head against the barrier. "You guys have all the fun! I wanted a crack at them. Wait!" His head shot up. "You haven't gotten Laxus yet, have you?"

Lucy indicated the negative and Natsu whooped. "Yes! Maybe I can take him out!"

"You won't be able to take him out, fire for brains!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"I do!"

"Laxus, huh?" The blonde turned to look toward the center of the town. Lucy and Natsu were still squabbling as Levy worked on breaking the holding enchantment. She looked back at them. "Well, this has been fun. See ya." As she walked away, she threw up a hand in farewell. Everyone froze.

"She's just leaving?" Lucy demanded.

"Hey, come back here! We need your help!" Loke shouted.

Natsu scowled. "We don't need her help. We can take Laxus all on our own!"

"No, you can't, idiot!" Lucy would've slapped him if he hadn't been trapped in the guild hall.

Levy saw what Lucy wanted and obliged by smacking the back of Natsu's head.

"Hey!"

Lucy wanted to head after Fullmetal, but she really didn't want to leave Natsu unattended while Levy finished what she was doing. She bounced impatiently on her toes, muttering to herself as she watched her blue haired friend.

"Okay, I've broken the enchantment," Levy said, pulling off her glasses.

"FINALLY! LAXUS, FIGHT ME!"

Her friends looked at her. "So..." Lucy said.

"So, that means Natsu and Gajeel can go fight. I'll stay here with the Master. Now, go!" Levy pointed. Natsu grinned and took off toward the center of town, Lucy and Loke following with Happy flying overhead. Levy sighed and turned back to the interior of the guild. And let out a shriek of shock and terror.

"Gajeel! Why are you still here?" The dragon slayer just looked at her.

"How were you planning on keeping them contained by yourself?" Gajeel pointed to the Thunder Legion. They had been tied separately to pillars in the hall. Levy frowned. She hadn't thought about that. She knew she wasn't the strongest member of the guild, but surely she could guard three people? Right?

Gajeel stifled a sigh. "That's why I stayed. You didn't plan to have to guard three of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. I'll help."

Levy just stared. "You want to help me?"

"That is what I said."

"O...okay..." Levy wasn't sure how this was going to go, but she was surprised to learn she felt safer having Gajeel around. _What a strange feeling…_

* * *

 **A/N:** So, what do y'all think is going to happen next? Leave a review and tell me, yeah?

Be on the lookout in about two weeks for my birthday story, **you're poison running through my veins**! Can you guess the pairing? ;)

Also, please check out the MidKino Shippers community I created for my new (second) favorite crack pairing! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Fullmetal vs Laxus!

**A/N:** Here's chapter three of **the Amestrian Fairy**. It's _much_ longer than the previous chapters and there's a fight scene! I suck at writing them, so here's hoping it's semi-decent. :P

Also, for the canon of the story, all of FMA:B is canon, (except for Ed giving up her alchemy), but for FT, I'm ignoring everything after the Festival arc. I hadn't watched anything past that when I began the story, so I'm just ignoring it.

Now, as for the pairing, I want to see who y'all guess Eden is going to end up with. I will neither confirm nor deny anything, I just am curious to see who you think she should be with. And yes, the pairing is already decided. ;)

* * *

"Come on, Lucy! You're so slow!" Natsu tried to urge his blonde friend on. Happy hovered overhead. She was hunched over, gasping for breath. Loke stood next to her, letting her lean on him. Natsu groaned. "Aww man, we lost her. I bet she knew where Laxus is hiding. She's going to kick his butt and that means I won't!"

"Aye!"

"Why are you... _huff, huff_...so sure...she can beat Laxus?"

"She took out two of the three members of the Thunder Legion! She's got to be powerful! After this is over, maybe she'll let me fight her!" Lucy groaned. Her best friend was an idiot.

"Natsu! Lucy! Loke!" A voice floated to them from further up the street.

"Hey, it's Erza and Gray!" Now recovered, Lucy threw up a hand. "Hey, over here!"

"Thank goodness you're alright." Erza looked them over and managed a smile. They looked a little beat up, but not nearly as bad as she had feared."How have you faired? Have you found Laxus?"

"We've been fine, no, and have you seen a blonde girl in a red coat go by?" Natsu answered quickly.

Gray and Erza traded looks. "Yeah," Gray said slowly. "I think so. She was running toward the cathedral."

"Ha! I told you she knew where Laxus was!" Natsu pumped a fire covered fist to the sky.

"Shut up, Natsu."

Erza frowned. "She knows Laxus? Is she an enemy?" Erza looked a little _too_ pleased by that idea.

Lucy shook her head and held up her hands. "No, no! She's a friend!" Lucy paused, frowning, "At least, I think she is. She said her name was Fullmetal. She took out Freed and Evergreen all by herself!"

Gray's eyes widened. "Is she a wizard from another guild?"

"No, I don't think so." Lucy bit her lip. "She had a strange mark on her chest, but when Loke asked, she said she didn't even know what a guild was."

"Suspicious," Erza muttered. "We had better find her before she gets killed. Come on."

* * *

Eden Elric strolled into the open plaza near this giant church building. She frowned. Seeing it reminded her of Liore and the crazy priest of Leto. Her life had started going downhill from there. Liore led to Dublith which led to Gluttony's stomach and on to Briggs and Bacshool and from there to the battle for Central…

"Gah! Stop thinking about it! In the past, idiot!" Reaching up, Eden whacked herself on the head with her metal hand.

"Owwww…." she pressed her flesh hand to her head and sighed.

 _Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea. You need to focus, Ed. Focus on helping these people. That's what you do best, isn't it?_

 _Let's see. If I was a crazy person making my friends fight each other so I could become the boss, where would I be hiding?_

Eden closed her eyes and tried to feel this Laxus guy through the Dragon's Pulse. She hadn't gotten much practice in recent months using the Pulse, but she and Al had trained long and hard while they recovered after the Promised Day. _Ah ha, could that be him? It felt like lightning contained in a bottle. Yep, that was him. He had a tinge of madness, too. Now, where was he?_

Ed frowned. She knew standing in the middle of the plaza was making herself a target but she needed to know if he was there. There was a tiny voice in the back of her head asking why she was doing this, since they weren't even her people. It sounded a little like Mustang.

Ed ignored it. She never listened to Mustang anyway.

 _The big church building thing. Of course. Really? The most obvious place in town except the Fairy Tail building? Honestly, this is why 'villains' don't ever succeed. They are way too predictable. Now, how to lure him out?_ _Well, there's no way like the direct way!_

After taking precautions (to _hopefully_ minimize collateral damage) and tossing her bag to the side, Eden strode forward and planted her hands on her hips. "Hey you! Lightning guy!"

Her shout reverberated around the square. She tapped a finger on her waist. After a couple minutes of waiting, she rolled her eyes. _Time to try again._ This time, she cupped her hands around her mouth, amplifying her shout. "Laxus! Come out and face me!"

* * *

It had taken Erza's group more time than they would have liked to reach the square. Along the way, they had picked up more and more of their friends and companions. Lucy was worried. They might not know the girl Fullmetal very well but she had helped them by taking down two of the Thunder Legion. If she got killed by Laxus, Lucy wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Fullmetal had no idea what she was going up against. Not even Lucy was sure how strong Laxus was. Erza and Gray seemed pretty worried, so it must be serious.

"What the heck!" Gray exclaimed as they all came to the entrance of the plaza. Somehow, there had been an earthen barrier erected so no one could enter or exit. There was one place you could look through, so everyone crowded around, vying for positions to be able to see better. Team Natsu shoved themselves forward to get to the front. As Gray looked through to see what was going on, he was stunned into silence.

A beautiful golden haired girl was leaping and dodging about as light and graceful as a fairy. Her red jacket fluttered with the force of her movements.

What was even more surprising; she was holding her own against Laxus.

* * *

She had noticed when fighting the girl with the glasses that while her "magic" (or whatever it _actually_ was, because everyone knew that magic didn't exist) was strong, her body wasn't necessarily. One good blow to the jaw had been enough to take her out. Maybe the lighting dude was the same. She wasn't sure, because his blows _hurt_. This was like the time Darius and Heinkel had teamed up on her to help her practice fighting bigger, stronger people. She would no doubt have bruises later. _Now, would the best way to land a good blow be trickery or just brute force? Confusing the enemy was always effective and so much fun. I'll pick option number three, please!_

"Ahhh! A blonde Greed!" Eden's sudden shout took Laxus by surprise, allowing Eden's left foot to slam into Laxus's face, sending him flying. She landed lightly on the ground in front of him and began to do this strange wiggling dance while pointing at him.

{"What is she doing?" Erza demanded. "She's supposed to be fighting Laxus, not dancing!"}

"You're dead! You died! I saw it! And then you came here? What is this?" She stopped dancing and narrowed her eyes. "Do you have an Orobourus tattoo?"

"The heck are you talking about, girl?" Laxus groaned as he tried to stand up and failed.

Eden strode forward and kicked him in the stomach. She made sure to use her metal leg for more affect. "Stay down already! Sheesh. Now," she knelt and checked both of his hands. "Nope, no tattoo. Hmm. You must just be a cheap knockoff, since you're trying to take over everything." She sat back on her haunches and studied Laxus. He was wheezing still from her kick to the gut. Had she really worn him down so much? She looked at him warily, suspecting a trap. "Man, one little kick and you are almost out of the game completely. How pathetic. And on top of that, you fell for my trick. They must not grow them smart here, because you sure are dumb."

She felt, rather than saw, Laxus reaching for her face in a rage. Eden threw herself backwards from her sitting position, landed on her hands, and did a handspring. "Don't you go all Scar on me, sparks for brains!"

{"Yes! Get him, Fully!" Natsu cheered.

"She can't hear you, flame brain."

"Shut up, ice princess. I can cheer her on if I want!"}

"Why are you fighting me, you little brat? You aren't even part of the guild!" Laxus rushed at her, trying to grab her arm. Eden smoothly redirected him and sent him flying into the earthen barrier.

"Why? That's a good question. I mostly was just looking for a fight. I haven't had a good one in a while and I was bored. But I've been pretty disappointed. Those two minions of yours barely rated on the tavern brawl level. And you? I had a better fight with Gluttony and he was pathetic!"

Laxus roared and tried to hit her with his lightning. Eden sidestepped and continued. "But it's more than that. See, where I come from, we have a pretty strict code. One of the points simply reads; never attack your comrades. And guess what, thunder pants?" Eden blocked a furious blow with her right arm. It nearly sent her skidding backward, but she managed to dig in enough to stay in one place. She shoved back, one leg tangling around Laxus's. Her other hand grabbed a handful of his hair and held him there.

{"Wow," Lucy muttered. "She is really strong."}

His enraged eyes were a breath away from her golden ones. Her voice was colder than a Briggs winter. "You broke that rule. You attacked your friends and forced them to fight each other for your own twisted amusement. You are nothing more than scum! That's why I'm fighting you, part of this world or no!" Eden untangled her leg from his, yanked his head forward, and slammed it into her upraised left knee. Laxus let out a faint groan and collapsed into a boneless heap. Eden sniffed. _Waste of my time._

She dusted off her gloves and checked her coat for tears. Behind her, she heard a clamor of voices. _Oh yeah, there were those Fairy Tail people who had come up behind the barrier_. Ignoring them for a moment, she grabbed Laxus's coat. A quick transmutation left her with a handful of rope. Laxus was quickly tied up and ignored. She'd let the Fairy Tailers take care of him. Casting a quick look over her shoulder, Eden turned back and grinned. _Time for a quick show._

Turning back, she slowly brought her hands together in a clap. Blue lightning sparked from her hands and she laughed, feeling and loving the flow of alchemical power. Eden slammed her hands into the ground and the barrier collapsed and turned back into its original state as the ground. She stood back up and dusted her hands off. She looked toward the stunned Fairy Tail people and gave them a jaunty salute. She stuck her hands in her pockets and waited, the very picture of calm confidence.

Eden Elric had officially made her mark on Fiore.

* * *

 **A/N:** All right! Ed is officially in the story! :) I hope this chapter was okay, I'm rubbish at writing fight scenes. :P


End file.
